


foreign relations (gonna make it worldwide)

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Cybersex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin’s got a friend in L.A.





	foreign relations (gonna make it worldwide)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So how did it go?”

Jin thoughtfully swallows his food before replying. “I thought it went very well. Nobody really tries to correct me, though.”

A soft laugh sounds in the phone, and Jin knows that the other is lowering his voice while his girlfriend is nearby. “It sounded fine when we went over it last week.”

“Yeah, well, you know how I am.” Jin chuckles nervously. “I’m really insecure about my English.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Justin says warmly. “It’s gotten much better since you were here.”

Jin rolls his eyes. “I hope so, it’s been two years!”

“Has it been that long already? Wow.” Justin pauses as someone speaks to him, a female. “Hey, I have to go. We have some premiere thing of hers.”

“Peace,” Jin tells him, then hangs up.

He stares at his phone for a long time, then sighs.

And shrieks when Yamapi pokes him. “Dude, it’s two-thirty in the morning.”

“So?” Jin whines.

Yamapi gives him a sleepy unimpressed look. Mostly sleepy. “Who are you speaking English to at two-thirty in the morning?”

“ _Your mom_ ,” Jin replies, leaning on Yamapi’s head to push himself up from the couch.

“My mom doesn’t know English,” Yamapi mumbles, shoving Jin into the wall on his way back to his room.

Once comfortably in his bed, Jin puts on _Futuresex Lovesounds_ and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

::

“I think Jin has a girlfriend in L.A.,” Yamapi confides in Ryo during morning stretches. “I keep catching him speaking English on the phone in the middle of the night.”

“I still believe he has some babies running around over there,” Ryo says bluntly.

“It’s only been two years,” Tegoshi points out. “They wouldn’t be running yet.”

Yamapi and Ryo stare at him for a beat, then return to their conversation. “How do you know it’s a girlfriend?” Ryo asks cynically. “Doesn’t he still have some friends over there? And the ideal time to talk to them is in the middle of the night.”

“Yeah,” Koyama jumps in. “The only time I could catch Kusano at home was at like four in the morning here.”

Across the room, Kusano grins. “What can I say, I was popular!”

Shige smacks him with a notebook.

Yamapi considers his surroundings. “Perhaps we shouldn’t discuss this now.”

“Perhaps you should be discussing this with _him_ ,” Ryo says pointedly.

Yamapi scoffs indignantly. “Fine.”

“Fine,” replies Ryo.

Massu rolls his eyes.

::

It started in L.A.

It was nice to walk down the streets and not be glomped by crazy fangirls. There were still fangirls, but they were usually decent and blew him before asking for a picture. (Fan _boys_ , too, but Jin swears to this day that he couldn’t tell the difference.)

He had quite a few friends in school, the kind who continuously drug him out to party night after night as well as the ones who preferred to kick back with some beers and watch something with a little T&A. Jin was kind of between the two extremes, always one for T&A but also wanting to get out and _do_ something. Isn’t that why he left Japan in the first place? To _do_ something?

A friend of a friend tended bar at this really upscale club in Hollywood, the kind where you either wait in line half of the night or have your name on a list to get in. He was deeply reminded of a hostess club when he first walked in, but he quickly learned that it wasn’t like that at all when he saw women wearing practically nothing sauntering around in high-heels. _High-class hoes_ , they were called.

Jin paid no attention to anything, accepted his free beer from the friend of a friend, and spent most of the night on the dance floor. There was something about American beats that just got to him, wrapped around his bones like a lover and guided him through the movements. It always sounded stupid when he tried to put it in words, so he just didn’t. It was his own business anyway, his private love affair with the music.

He had no problem dancing alone; in fact it was quite annoying when the girls tried to grind on him without any rhythm. If he just wanted to get laid, he would have stayed on campus. His friends would later shun him for turning away so many ‘sugar mamas’ who would gladly make him their cabana boy.

(“‘Cabana’ is Spanish,” Yamapi helpfully told him. “You’re Asian.”

Jin rolled his eyes. “It’s a figure of speech, Pi. It means I would exist to wait on them hand and foot and, you know, _service_ them.”

Yamapi wrinkled his nose. “Ew.”)

So there he was, dancing by himself with his eyes closed, barely noticing the sea of bodies around him until he was tapped on the shoulder. Irritated, he spun around and prepared to turn down yet another pushy girl, only to find himself face-to-chest with a very large black man.

He’s not quite sure what the very large black man said to him, but he got that he wanted Jin to follow him and thought it best to do exactly that. He was led down a hallway and through some high-security (read: more large black men), then presented in front of a half-circle couch filled with giggling girls and Justin Timberlake.

Jin pinched himself. Inconspicuously. It hurt.

“Hello,” Justin said slowly. “Do you speak English?”

“Bad,” Jin replied, bowing his head a little. “You send for me?”

“Yeah.” Justin leaned back in his tailored pinstripe suit and smiled. “I like the way you move.”

Jin blinked. “What?”

“Why don’t you join me?” Justin poked the girl next to him and patted the seat as she willingly vacated it. “I have some Alizé that I’ve been told is preferred in your country.”

Jin wonders exactly what country Justin thinks he’s from, then tastes the sparkling blue liquid and figures that it really doesn’t matter. “Thank you,” he says politely.

“It’s a shame you’re not Korean,” Justin says fondly. “Reina could translate for us.”

He completely mispronounces her name, which almost has Jin cringing but not nearly as angry as the very clearly Japanese girl on the end of the couch in a skimpy purple dress. “Puffy-haired motherfucker,” she mutters in Japanese.

Jin hides his laugh.

It takes Justin a few seconds to figure it out, then covers his mouth. “Oh, I’m so sorry! You _are_ Korean!”

“What a douchebag,” Jin says in Japanese, earning a smile from Reina.

He doesn’t really need her help, but it’s easier for Justin to understand Jin if he just speaks in Japanese instead of trying to form coherent sentences in his broken English. Especially the drunker they get and the more topics they cover, mostly their (ex)bandmates.

“I was in a boyband once,” Justin says longingly, the other girls having disappeared. “It didn’t work out.”

“I want mine to work out,” Jin admits sadly. “I don’t think I would be happy solo.”

“Are you that good?” Justin asks him bluntly. “I mean, anyone can take dance lessons. It takes _talent_ to sing.”

In response, Jin belts out the first English song that comes to his mind – You’re Beautiful by James Blunt. His pronunciation is even worse when slurred, but Justin seems more concerned with the notes he’s hitting and looks impressed. Jin thinks that he’s out of practice and pinpoints several times when he was pitchy, all of them flying out of his head when Justin starts _singing with him_ and finding his own harmony.

When Justin offers Jin his email address and sends him back to his dorm in a limo, the first thing Jin does is cross _sing a duet with Justin Timberlake_ off of his List of Things To Do Before I Get Old and Fat.

(And then called Yamapi.

“What do you mean you didn’t fuck her?” Yamapi asked when he’s done rambling drunkenly.

Jin laughed. “I didn’t come to America to fuck Japanese girls. I could do that at home.”

“I’ll never understand you,” Yamapi told him.)

::

Kame makes a face. “What’s this?”

“My email address,” Jin says proudly. “Universal, not just over the phone.”

“What am I going to do with this?” Kame asks.

Jin shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“‘Ajin’?” Junno asks quizzically, then laughs. “Oh! A Jin! I get it.”

Kame stares. “I don’t.”

“See, there’s this American rapper, Akon,” Jin explains. “ _A_ … _con_ … _vict_.” He repeats it in Japanese. “He’s a con, I’m a Jin!”

Junno claps his hands together and laughs hysterically.

Koki shakes his head. “That’s almost insulting.”

Jin shrugs. “Whatever, it’s clever.”

Junno calls him ‘A-Jin’ for months, but when Jin finally emails Justin with his new universal address, he gets an LMAO in response.

::

“ _Lovejuice_?” Justin sounds like he’s choking on something, coughing frantically until he clears his throat. “You’re kidding me.”

“I know, right,” Jin says with a snort, smoking outside where he won’t be bothered. “I tried to tell them how dirty that sounded, but they seemed even keener on the idea.”

“What are the lyrics like?” Justin asks. “Or do I even want to know?”

Jin sung a few bars for him, stopping when the other’s laughter ceased. “Is it bad?” he worries out loud.

“No, it actually sounds really good,” Justin tells him. “Much more subtle compared to the lyrics they sing over here.”

“Yeah, really,” Jin agrees. “I’ll send you an .avi of my performance, okay? I mean, unless you don’t want it…”

“Of course I want it,” Justin replies. “Who knows, maybe you’ll be played in the clubs over here. It sounds like a catchy club hit.”

“That would be… kind of awesome.” Jin looks out into the very early morning sky and speculates. “My American fans, they like to compare us.”

Justin laughs, his rich voice making Jin laugh as well. “Tell you what, if you get famous over here, I’ll take you on tour with me.”

“Okay,” Jin says through his laughter, certain that the other isn’t serious. Sometimes he still feels like a giant fanboy around Justin, even though they’ve been long-distance friends for so long. “I have to go, the sun’s about to rise.”

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Justin asks.

“Sometimes,” Jin answers honestly. “Lately it seems like life is so exciting that I don’t want to stop even for a second.”

“It’s a good thing you went back then,” Justin says.

Jin pauses. “Yeah, it is.”

As he hangs up, he looks longingly at his phone and wonders if he should be worried about the way he feels when he talks to Justin. He could compare it to how he feels about Yamapi, except that he doesn’t have to miss the latter because he’s always around. He hasn’t seen Justin since he left L.A. unless YouTube counts, which it most definitely doesn’t.

He sighs and goes to bed, and this time Yamapi doesn’t approach him.

::

For Christmas 2008, Yamapi buys Jin a set of headphones and a webcam.

And gives them to him at four o’clock in the morning.

“Headphones,” Jin repeats. “Um… thanks?”

“They have a microphone,” Yamapi tells him, pointing. “Here.”

“That they do.” Jin turns them over and over in his hands, wondering what the point of this is.

“For the computer,” Yamapi goes on. “So you can make long-distance calls without paying for it.”

“Oh!” Jin’s face lights up before he can stop it. “I see now, thank you!”

Yamapi grins harder than normal and leaves him to it, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in when he hears Jin testing his present on the other side of the door.

Then his eyes widen and his jaw gasps, because even though his English is weak, he definitely knows that Justin is a boy’s name.

::

It’s nice to see his face again, usually catching him on his way out or after he comes home for the night. The girlfriend is around a lot but it doesn’t affect Jin any; if she’s there, Justin just doesn’t answer the call. Due to the time difference, Jin is usually the one to initiate since Justin doesn’t want to wake Jin if he’s actually sleeping.

He tries to make himself presentable before he calls, despite it being the middle of the night. Justin mentioned it once and he’d just laughed, claiming that he tries to look good at all times.

“Jin?” Yamapi asks one morning while Jin’s making breakfast. “Who’s Justin?”

Jin pauses and almost drops the skillet. “A friend from L.A., why?”

“Oh, no reason,” Yamapi replies, fidgeting with his fingers. “It’s just really quiet sometimes and I can hear you talking, is all.”

“Sorry, I’ll keep it down,” Jin tells him, feeling guilty. “I didn’t think you were such a light sleeper.”

“I’m not, I just had to get up that early.” Yamapi glances at him quickly before looking away. “Do you like him more than me?”

“What? No!” Jin exclaims, regarding his best friend and roommate incredulously. “Why would you even say that?”

“It’s nothing,” Yamapi says dismissively. “It just seems like you talk to him more than you talk to me.”

Jin laughs. “Most of the time I’m talking to him _about_ you.”

“Really?” Yamapi asks hopefully.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jin insists. “We talk about his career and mine, his girlfriend and _you_.”

Yamapi frowns. “Wait, does that make me the girlfriend?”

Jin rolls his eyes. “You’ve always been the girlfriend, Pi.”

A punch in the shoulder later and Yamapi is smiling again, but their conversation leaves an uncomfortable pit in Jin’s stomach. Is Yamapi seriously jealous of his _friendship_ with someone?

Of course he talks it over with Justin, making sure to keep his voice really quiet and using the keyboard to type when Justin can’t hear him.

“Maybe he’s in love with you,” Justin says with a shrug.

Jin keymashes and makes a choked noise. _WUT DO U MEAN EW THAT IS EVEN POSIBLE!!!_

In the webcam, Justin just laughs. “Seriously? Were you born yesterday?”

Jin glares into the camera, waiting the allotted two seconds for the delay. _U SAY THAT LIKE U NO FROM XPERINCE_.

“Actually two of my ex-bandmates are gay,” Justin tells him. “I might have had something to do with that.”

More keymashing.

“You know,” Justin points out, “you’re more likely to get his attention doing that than actually speaking.”

“I don’t even know what to say,” Jin hisses. “How am I supposed to respond to that?”

“Well, either you want to try it or you don’t.” Justin shrugs again. “It’s quite simple, really.”

Jin takes a deep breath to calm his heart rate, his eyes slowly navigating towards his closed door.

“Think about it,” Justin says quietly, then disconnects.

Jin thinks about it in less than two minutes before he goes to sleep, immediately passing out and oblivious to the crash that sounds from Yamapi tripping over his own feet in the hallway.

::

“I cannot believe I’m doing this.”

“Calm down,” Justin says. “I’m not even there, okay. It’s just going to be you touching yourself.”

Even in another language, those kinds of words make Jin shiver. All week he told himself that if he could get hard while on webcam, then that meant that he wanted to do it. At this moment, he could probably fly a few flags from his cock.

“Would it help if I did it first?” Justin suggests.

Jin’s breath hitches at the thought. He doesn’t even have to answer, his eyes bulging at the sight of Justin biting his lip as he reaches down into his pants off-camera. “I can’t see,” he says without thinking.

Justin laughs and scoots back. “Better?” he asks, raising his voice now that he’s further away from the microphone, but unlike Jin he doesn’t have a roommate who may or may not be in love with him in the next room.

A response is on the tip of Jin’s tongue, but then Justin unzips his pants and exposes himself and Jin has to pick his jaw up before he starts drooling. He’s always thought the foreign singer was attractive, but watching him do this _specifically for him_ has Jin wanting to do it even more.

Justin’s back arches as he strokes his cock from base to tip, teasing himself and hissing while Jin’s hips move against the back of his own hand.

“Come on, Jin,” Justin says in a strained voice.

Jin always did like the way Justin said his name. He purposely wore loose shorts for this call and wastes no more time shoving his hand inside them, gasping when he makes contact and closing his eyes to the sensations.

“You’re so hot,” Justin’s voice rumbles in his ear. “Let me see it.”

Automatically Jin rolls his chair back, stretching the cord to the headphones as he pushes down the front of his shorts and moans softly at the flood of arousal he gets from someone else watching him.

“Say something, I want to hear your voice,” Justin says quickly, and Jin peeks open his eyes to see Justin tugging at his length rather roughly, his face tensing each time he squeezes the head.

“Can’t remember English right now,” Jin manages to sputter out as he tries to match Justin’s rhythm.

Justin moans deeply. “Talk in Japanese then, I don’t care.”

“I like you watching me,” Jin rattles in his native language. “Feeling your eyes on me makes me harder, makes me want to come more. I like watching you too, seeing you lose control right in front of me. But most of all I like knowing that Pi might hear me, maybe even listening outside the door and touching himself too. I hope he really is in love with me because I really want him right now. I want you to watch me with him and-”

Jin’s cut off by a hundred and forty pounds of person that plops into his lap and fuses their mouths together. Jin recognizes Yamapi’s lips immediately, not that he’s kissed them before but he recognizes them nonetheless, instantly reciprocating and accepting Yamapi’s tongue in his mouth as the other makes such a relieved noise that it sounds like he’s about to cry.

“Oh, that’s cute,” Justin says in his ear. “You two are hot together.”

Jin tries to pull away long enough to tell Yamapi they’re being watched, but Yamapi isn’t giving him any room to move. Eventually Jin gives up and rests his hands on Yamapi’s hips, slipping past the waistband of his sweatpants to grip his skin directly and feel it shudder under his fingertips.

Yamapi’s hand wraps around Jin’s cock and Jin moans into Yamapi’s mouth, immediately reaching for Yamapi and finding him rock hard. He rolls his body into Jin’s touch and Jin is amazed at how natural it feels, the kissing as well as the touching, his arousal soaring at how badly Yamapi wants _him_.

He almost forgets that Justin is still there until the latter moans, whispering things that Jin can’t bother to translate but sound encouraging anyway, the intensity in his voice making him kiss Yamapi harder and flick his wrist the way he likes to do to himself. Apparently Yamapi likes it too and returns the favor, tearing his mouth away and pressing it into Jin’s neck when the pressure becomes too much.

Yamapi’s moaning right next to the microphone and Justin hears it if the rise in his noises are any indication. “Open your eyes,” Jin manages to hear and promptly does exactly that, focusing just in time to see Justin’s body jerk on his computer screen, a deep groan in his ears as Justin’s cock pulsing in his hand. Jin sees the shiny fluid on Justin’s fingers and loses it, crying out as he feels Yamapi come in his hand and does the same to him.

“Whoever this guy is,” Yamapi whispers into his skin, “tell him thank you.”

“Pi says thanks,” Jin says breathlessly, his English slowly returning as he calms down and cradles the boneless Yamapi in his arms.

Justin grins at them and doesn’t even bother to fix his pants, just scoots up to see them more clearly. “No problem, glad I could help.”

Jin relays the message and Yamapi lifts his head, staring at the screen that’s probably blurry to him and offers Justin a universal thumbs-up.

Laughing, Justin reaches for his mouse. “I’ll leave you two alone now. Good night, Jin.”

Then he’s gone, leaving Jin alone with a Yamapi in his lap at five-thirty in the morning. He shrugs off the headphones and holds Yamapi tightly. “Do you have to work early again?”

“I never have to work early,” Yamapi admits. “I made that up so you wouldn’t think I was spying.”

“But you were spying,” Jin points out.

“Only because I want to be the one you talk to late at night.” Yamapi chuckles. “As stupid as that sounds.”

“It’s not stupid at all,” Jin tells him. “But it’ll be much easier if you sleep in here with me.”

It takes a lot of effort to get to the bed from the computer chair, but they manage.

::

_To: Ajin  
From: JT_

Hey, long time no talk! How are things going with you and P? I’m going to be in Tokyo for a concert next month – want to meet up? I understand if you don’t. ^^ Let me know.

Jin translates the message for Yamapi, who blushes to the roots of his hair and mumbles that he owes the American singer a proper thank you anyway.

_To: JT  
From: Ajin_

Don’t bother getting a hotel. ^^


End file.
